Prometo
by Strawberrie-NaruSaku06
Summary: - Não te preocupes… Eu vou voltar… Prometo… - Mas… vais demorar muito…? - Claro que não… - Disse Sasuke, enquanto a sua consciência gritava o contrário. - Prometes…? – Perguntou Yumi, num sussurro. - Prometo. E, depois de um último beijo de despedida e de um "amo-te", a silhueta do rapaz que Yumi vira através dos seus olhos cheios de lágrimas tinha desaparecido.
1. Flashback

**Capítulo 1 – **_**Flashback**_

- Sasuke… Onde vais…?

Os olhos curiosos e sonolentos da rapariga perscrutavam o jovem shinobi.

- Yumi… Vai-te embora, por favor. – Ordenou Sasuke, um pouco hesitante.

Yumi nunca tinha visto Sasuke assim. Parecia estar com medo de algo. De qualquer maneira, o que fazia ele, de mala às costas e ao pé dos portões de Konoha?

- Mas onde vais? Por favor, diz-me…!

- Desculpa Yumi… Não te posso dizer…

- M- Mas porque não? – Yumi estava cada vez mais preocupada. – Alguém te fez mal?

Apenas se ouviu um "não" sussurrado.

- V- Vais embora…?

O shinobi respira fundo.

- Ouve… eu preciso de ir embora, está bem?

- Mas porquê?

- Não te posso explicar…

- Vais deixar-me… sozinha…? – Yumi abraça-se. – Diz-me que não vais…

- Desculpa Yumi… Mas eu prometo que…

- Não, por favor, não faças isso…! – Cortou a rapariga.

Os seus olhos verde-água já estavam marejados de lágrimas, impedindo-lhe de ver a cara do jovem. Apenas conseguia ver a sua silhueta.

Sasuke volta a respirar fundo, aproximando-se de Yumi e abraçando-a relutantemente.

- Não te preocupes… Eu vou voltar… Prometo…

- Mas… vais demorar muito…?

- Claro que não… - Disse Sasuke, enquanto a sua consciência gritava o contrário.

- Prometes…? – Perguntou Yumi, num sussurro.

- Prometo.

E, depois de um último beijo de despedida e de um "amo-te", a silhueta do rapaz que Yumi vira através dos seus olhos cheios de lágrimas tinha desaparecido.

_(…)_

- _Baka _Naruto! Despacha-te! – Gritava Sakura do outro lado da porta. – Eu não tenho o tempo todo!

- D- Desculpa, _Sakura-chan_… - Responde Naruto, abrindo a porta. Ainda estava a ajeitar o seu _kimono_.

Sakura põe as mãos na cintura.

- Ainda?

- Desculpa _Sakura-chan_… é que foi mais forte que eu… Tinha que comer uma taça de ramen antes de saírmos…!

Sakura dá um calduço na cabeleira loira do shinobi.

- Au!

- Seu guloso! Não podias esperar para irmos ao _Ichiraku_? – A kunoichi solta um suspiro. – Não tens emenda…

Naruto ri nervosamente:

- Mas não te preocupes, _Sakura-chan_! Eu posso comer pelo menos mais umas cinco tigelas!. – Assegura-lhe, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Vamos?

- Vamos.

Os dois jovens caminharam pela rua principal de Konoha

Estava uma noite linda. O céu estava limpo e estrelado, típico de uma noite de Verão.

Era a festa do solstício de Junho. No fim da noite, iriam ver os fogos-de-artifício.

- Vamos, _Sakura-chan_!

Naruto estava mais animado que nunca. Pela primeira vez, Sakura tinha aceitado ir a um encontro com ele.

Depois de comerem, decidiram ir dar uma volta pela aldeia. Passaram pelas bancas de jogos ou lembranças e depois decidiram sair de Konoha para dar um passeio pela floresta e ver os fogos-de-artifício.

Quando estavam ao pé do portão, viram Yumi sentada num banco, sozinha. Vestia um _kimono_ lindíssimo, mas as suas lágrimas não combinavam com ele.

Sakura suspira com pena:

- Coitada…Ainda está à espera do _Sasuke-kun_…

Naruto cerra os punhos. Não gostava de ver ninguém em sofrimento, muito menos uma colega de equipa:

- Eu hei-de trazer o Sasuke de volta… Pela Yumi.

Sakura assente:

- Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta. Eu vou ajudar-te.

_(…)_

Yumi sentia saudades dele. Queria que ele voltasse a todo o custo. Já tinha ido embora há 4 meses, mas ela tinha esperança. Esperança de que Sasuke voltasse um dia. Voltasse a abraçá-la. Voltasse a beijá-la. Era por isso que estava ali sentada. Estava à espera dele.

Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto claro da kunoichi. Tinha saudades de todos os seus momentos. As suas risadas, as suas brigas… E daquela vez em que Sasuke começou à luta com Naruto porque este tinha informado a aldeia toda que Yumi e Sasuke namoravam.

Era verdade, eles namoravam. Yumi nunca pensara gostar de um tipo tão popular como Sasuke. Não é que Sasuke quisesse ser popular, mas praticamente todas as raparigas de Konoha o perseguiam para todo o lado, afirmando que um dia seriam namoradas dele, mas ele nunca lhes dava crédito.

Aliás, ele nunca tinha dado crédito a ninguém… Até chegar a vez de Yumi.

Sinceramente, Yumi sempre achara Sasuke um fanfarrão, que sempre quisera ser o centro das atenções e que se achava forte, mas pouco depois de se o conhecer, começou a achá-lo interessante. Não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente.

Yumi era como se fosse a sua confidente. Sasuke contava-lhe tudo. E, sem estar à espera, Yumi foi surpreendida quando este lhe revelou os seus sentimentos.

Claro está que todas as raparigas de Konoha se roeram de inveja quando souberam da notícia por Naruto.

E deu por si a sorrir. Aquele momento tinha sido perfeito…

Apenas aquele "amo-te" final ecoava na cabeça da jovem.

De repente, uns arbustos mexem-se atrás de Yumi.

-Sasuke… - Sussurrou Yumi, virando-se automaticamente para trás.

Uma silhueta de um homem com uma grande crista aparece por entre o arvoredo.

- Ah… _Kakashi-sensei…_ - O coração de Yumi volta a abrandar. – O que faz aqui?

- Isso pergunto-te eu… Não devias estar na aldeia ou com o Naruto ou a Sakura?

- Ah… Eu prefiro estar sozinha… E aliás, aqueles dois têm assuntos para tratar…

- Não costumas ser assim…

- Eu sei, mas hoje precisava de pensar… Espairecer, percebe?

- Hum… Entendo… - Kakashi senta-se ao lado da kunoichi. – Há alguma coisa… Que queiras contar-me?

Yumi suspira:

- Não…

Kakashi pousa a sua mão no ombro de Yumi:

- Eu sei que é duro perder aqueles que amamos… Mas não te preocupes… Nós vamos recuperar o Sasuke…

Yumi baixa a cabeça. Doía-lhe ouvir o seu nome proferido.

- Eu sei que sim… Mas quando é que esse dia chegará…?

- Isso, ninguém sabe… Uma vez disseram-me: "Se amares alguém, deixa-o ir. Se ele voltar, é teu. Se não voltar, nunca foi.".

Yumi olha para o seu _sensei_. Será que Sasuke iria mesmo voltar? Ou será que não gostava o suficiente dela? A sua confissão sobre os seus sentimentos parecia ter sido credível, mas e se ele estivesse a mentir? Não… ele não estava a mentir… A quele sorriso que nunca tinha dado a ninguém, aquele brilho nos olhos…

Um sorriso esboçou-se no rosto da jovem:

- Sim. Ele vai voltar.

E, nessa altura, os fogos-de-artifício começaram a explodir no ar, com as suas mil e uma cores, colorindo o céu.

**Então, gostaram? :3 Espero que sim... Em breve vou fazer upload de mais capítulos. **

**Não percam o próximo capítulo! xD**

**Xoxo: Strawberrie-NaruSaku06**


	2. Hora da verdade

**Capítulo 2 – **_**Hora da verdade**_

Os passos de corrida ecoavam pela floresta.

Chovia, e 5 shinobis corriam apressadamente. Tinham descoberto o esconderijo.

O _Kakashi-sensei _tinha razão. Mais tarde ou mais cedo iriam encontrar Sasuke. Estavam a escassos passos de o encontrar.

O coração de Yumi batia a mil à hora. Tinham passados 3 anos. 3 Longos anos, e finalmente poderia voltar a ver aquele sorriso e aquele cabelo negro que tanto adorava.

Lembrava-se agora de outra coisa. Lembrava-se que ela, por vezes, punha os seus longos cabelos, também negros, sobre os dele. Tinham a cor igualzinha…! E riam, riam…

"Mas o que raio estás para aí a pensar?", reclamava a sua consciência, " Pensei que já o tinhas esquecido! Lembra-te, tu só estás meramente a ajudar com que ele volte para Konoha!"

- Hum… _Yumi-chan_…? – Diz uma voz ao lado da jovem, acordando-a dos seus devaneios. – Estás bem?

Era Naruto. Olhava para ela com aquele habitual ar curioso e divertido.

- Hum? – Respondeu Yumi. – Ah, sim… Estava só a pensar…

- Estamos quase a chegar! – Naruto sorri, animado.

- Estamos a 500 metros do local. – Informou Sai.

Sai era o membro substituto da Equipa 7. Toda a gente o achava meio esquisito… Parecia não possuir nenhuma emoção, mas, por vezes, era bastante simpático com Yumi. Também era engraçado quando irritava Naruto e Sakura, por serem um casal demasiado perfeito.

Todos os shinobis saltavam de árvore em árvore, com as emoções ao rubro, tirando Sai, que estava perfeitamente calmo.

Em breve, estavam à frente de uma grande clareira. A chuva tinha cessado

- Hum… Não era suposto ser aqui? – Perguntou Sakura, confusa.

- E é aqui. – Afirmou Kakashi. – Só está invisível.

- Pois… É por isso que eu sinto um _chakra _tão forte… E não é só de uma pessoa…

- Queres dizer que… O Sasuke… - Perguntou Yumi.

- Não está sozinho. – Completou Yamato, o shinobi ajudante, que também se tinha candidatado para a missão.

Sasuke não estava sozinho… Isso não era nada bom… Se ele estivesse acompanhado, seria muito mais complicado de o reaver, pois ainda tinham que tratar dos seus companheiros primeiro.

Kakashi afasta a sua banda do seu olho esquerdo, para poder activar o _Sharingan_.

- Ora bem… Como é que vamos fazer isto…? – Pergunta Naruto, coçando a sua nuca.

- Temos que descobrir onde é a porta… Não podemos tirar-lhe a invisibilidade assim do dia para a noite.

- Temos que agir agora, ou então eles poderão fugir. – Yumi cerra os punhos. Era a primeira vez que ia com a equipa numa das missões para recuperar Sasuke. Nunca tinha tido coragem suficiente para ir nos anos anteriores, pois ainda estava muito fragilizada. Sempre vira os companheiros a voltarem com ar abatido. Desta vez, ia ajudar.

- A _Yumi-chan_ tem razão… - Apoiou Sakura. – Eles podem teletransportar-se, juntamente com o edifício…

- Então vamos lá! – Disse Naruto, investindo com um _Rasengan_ contra o edifício, mas este não cedeu, repelindo o shinobi.

- Naruto, espera! – Gritou Sakura.

- Au! – Gemeu Naruto, afagando o braço direito. – Mas o que é que se passa aqui?!

- Um escudo protector… - Yumi põe a mão em algo invisível.

- Bem, tu é que és a especialista em escudos… - Comenta Naruto. – O que pensas fazer em relação a este?

- Calma… - Yumi examina o escudo minunciosamente. – Acho que este escudo é feito de _chakra_ especial… Ele desactiva-se a uma certa hora, pois a sua reserva acaba… - Yumi vira-se para os colegas. – Agora só nos resta saber a que hora é que desactiva…

Todos detinham uma cara pensadora.

Agora, Yumi olhava para os shinobis que a acompanhavam. Tinha passado tanto tempo… Estavam todos tão diferentes… Naruto estava mais maduro e menos brincalhão, não deixando de ser hiperactivo. O treino com Jiraiya tinha-lhe feito bem. Claro está que continuava com o mesmo cabelo rebelde de sempre e estava bastante mais alto. E, o mais surpreendente de tudo, é que Naruto tinha, finalmente, conseguido ganhar o amor de Sakura.

E Sakura… Sakura também tinha crescido imenso. Estava mais forte emocionalmente. Já não chorava quando algo de mal acontecia e já não perdia a calma assim tão facilmente. Também estava muito mais alta que antes e, pelos vistos, já não queria usar mais o seu cabelo comprido. Desde aquela vez no Exame Chuunin, que nunca mais voltou a deixar crescer o cabelo.

A única pessoa que não tinha mudado era o seu _sensei_. Continuava sempre prestável, simpático e, claro, sempre a chegar atrasado.

Yumi também tinha crescido. O seu cabelo negro, que antes lhe chegava aos ombros, agora já lhe chegava ao meio das costas. Também estava mais alta e rezava para que estivesse mais madura.

Tinha medo de voltar a ceder aos encantos de Sasuke. Não podia, senão voltaria a magoar-se. Ele prometera que voltava e, passados três anos, ainda não havia sinais dele.

O que mais enervava Yumi era o facto de Sasuke a ter deixado sem respostas e ter ido embora sem pensar duas vezes.

Naruto solta um suspiro desanimado:

- Quanto tempo é que ainda vamos ter que esperar? – O jovem olha para a sua esquerda. – _Kakashi-sensei_…?

- Não faço a mínima ideia…

- Parece que vamos ter que esperar… - Concluiu Yamato, cruzando os braços.

- Aqui? – Perguntou Naruto, confuso.

- Obviamente que não, _baka _Naruto! – Refilou Sakura. – Estamos muito expostos ao inimigo!

- Vamos recuar um pouco no terreno. – Opinou Sai.

Todos os ninjas recuaram, até ficarem escondidos nos arbustos.

Yumi olha para Kakashi:

- _Kakashi-sensei_…?

- Hum?

- Não podia ter utilizado o seu _jutsu_ de perfurar a terra? Assim podíamos passar por baixo do escudo.

- Infelizmente não. Não sabemos quais são as dimensões do escudo e eu gastei demasiado _chakra_ para localizar o esconderijo do Orochimaru através do meu _Sharingan_.

- Sim… Tem razão…

- Mas não desanimes… Já estivemos mais longe de encontrar o Sasuke…

"Porque é que parece que toda a gente está a fazer isto por mim?!", pensava Yumi para consigo.

A noite caiu sobre a floresta e o escudo não parecia dar sinais de debilidade.

Todos os shinobis estavam sentados à volta de uma fogueira provisória. Naruto estava encostado a uma árvore, ainda a afagar o seu braço, Sakura estava sentada ao pé dele, tentando curar-lhe o braço. Yumi, Kakashi, Yamato e Sai estavam sentados em cima de um tronco de árvore que tinha caído ao chão.

- Nem um sinal de fraqueza da parte do escudo… - Analisou Sai.

- Porque é que não fazemos uma experiência? – Sugeriu Sakura. – _Yamato-taichou_, porque é que não tenta perfurar o escudo por baixo de terra?

- Não era má ideia, de facto… - Yamato leva a sua mão ao queixo.

- Vamos lá agora! – Disse Naruto, levantando-se de um salto. – Eles baixam a guarda à noite, por isso…

- Sim, mas temos de traçar uma estratégia… Não podemos chegar lá e fazermos o que quisermos. – Corrigiu Kakashi. – Lá porque eles têm a guarda baixa, não quer dizer que estejam desatentos.

- O _Kakashi-sensei_ tem razão… - Sakura põe uma mão no ombro do namorado. – Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de fazer barulho, senão eles podem fugir.

-Oh… - Naruto solta um outro suspiro de desânimo. – Se tu o dizes, _Sakura-chan…_

- Quem é que quer ir escoltar-me? – Perguntou Yamato, levantando-se.

Yumi levanta-se:

- Eu vou.

Não sabia bem ao certo porque razão se tinha levantado, talvez por instinto. Mas agora não voltaria atrás.

Depois de Yumi, Sakura e Naruto levantaram-se.

- Nós também vamos. – Disse Sakura, determinada.

- _Sakura-chan_… devias ficar… Não quero que te magoes… - Naruto olha para a kunoichi de cabelo rosa, preocupado.

- Naruto… Tu sabes que faz parte… Ser um shinobi implica isto e muito mais… Vamos conseguir e se eu me magoar, sei que te tenho a meu lado, por isso nunca vou ceder…

Naruto corou automaticamente, o que provocou uma gargalhada geral.

De repente, os arbustos atrás dos 5 shinobis moveram-se e delá saíram Tayuya e Sakon.

- Ora, ora… Se não temos escumalha por aqui… - Gozou Tayuya.

- Yamato, Yumi, Naruto, Sakura… Sabem o que fazer…! Vão! – Ordenou Kakashi, preparando-se para combater, juntamente com Sai.

Os 4 ninjas correram até à clareira. Estava tudo calmo, mas em breve sabiam que esse ambiente iria acabar. Mesmo que não conseguissem entrar dentro do esconderijo de Orochimaru, as explosões vindas da luta entre Kakashi e os membros do _Sannin_ iriam fazer-se ouvir dentro de poucos minutos.

- Temos que nos despachar… - Disse Yumi, olhando seriamente para Yamato.

Este assentiu e, espalmando a mão na terra, fez com que uns arbustos, quase imperceptíveis, crescessem do outro lado do escudo.

- Boa! Dá para entrar por baixo! – Naruto dá um pulo de alegria.

- _Yamato-taichou_, consegue executar algum _jutsu_ para escavar debaixo de terra? – Perguntou Yumi.

- Hum… Já sei…! – Yamato formou uns quantos selos e voltou a espalmar a palma da sua mão na terra, formando uma pequena cratera.

- Perfeito.

Yumi e o resto da equipa saltam para dentro do buraco e, rastejando, conseguiram chegar ao outro lado.

Um edifício imponente, em forma de cobra saltou aos olhos dos 4 shinobis.

Uma porta convidava-os a entrar. Mas o mais estranho era o facto de ninguém estar a guardar a porta de entrada, caso invadissem o edifício.

- Entramos? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Vamos lá! _Rasengan_!

Naruto destrói a parede de entrada:

- O caminho está livre. – Assegura Naruto, dando uns passos em frente.

Os 4 entraram. Era um ambiente um pouco assustador.

A entrada era composta por vários corredor, iluminados por umas meras tochas. Apenas os passos dos ninjas ecoavam pelas paredes.

- Meu Deus… Isto mais parece um labirinto…! – Diz Sakura, dando a mão a Naruto.

- Temos que nos separar. São demasiados corredores. A partir de agora é cada um por si. – Informou Yamato.

- M- Mas _Yamato-taichou_… - Começou Naruto. – A _Sakura-chan_…

- Calma Naruto… Eu também me sei defender… Não te preocupes…

Naruto assente:

- Então vamos lá.

Os 4 ninjas separam-se, correndo em direcções opostas.

Yumi não sabia o que o destino lhe reservava, mas teria que enfrentá-lo. Agora era a hora da verdade.

**E pronto, aqui está mais um capítulo :)**

**Espero que não esteja muito maçudo para vocês e, acima de tudo, espero que tenham gostado ^^**

**Até ao próximo capítulo!**

**Xoxo**

**Strawberrie-NaruSaku06**


	3. Reencontro

**Capítulo 3 – **_**Reencontro**_

Por entre corredores e mais corredores, Yumi perdeu a conta do tempo. Estivera a correr na escuridão durante, pelo menos, meia hora. Desejava que Sakura, Naruto ou Yamato tivessem mais sorte que ela.

"Bolas… Onde é que ele estará…? Será isto uma armadilha? Ou um _genjutsu_?", Pensava enquanto respirava pesadamente.

Com a sua cara alagada de suor, encostou-se a uma parede, deixando-se escorregar até ficar sentada no chão.

Estava um ambiente bastante silencioso. Só às vezes se ouvia a água a passar pelos canos do tecto.

Yumi apoia os braços nos seus joelhos, deitando a sua cabeça neles. Assim não iriam longe. Até agora nenhum sinal de Sasuke ou de Orochimaru.

Estava preocupada com Kakashi e com Sai… Se eles estavam bem… Se eles estavam vivos.

"Não vai valer de nada estar aqui parada…", pensa Yumi, levantando-se de novo e recomeçando a correr.

Uns metros mais à frente, havia uma divisão no caminho. Ou Yumi escolhia o corredor da esquerda, ou o da direita.

A _kunoichi_ olhava para ambos os corredores, confusa. Tinha que escolher um caminho: o da esquerda ou o da direita?

Yumi suspira:

"Oh bolas… Só me faltava esta… Bem, que vá o da esquerda e seja o que Deus quiser."

Yumi corre pelo corredor da esquerda. Parecia que nunca mais tinha fim. Estava prestes a parar quando vê uma luz, embora fraca, ao fundo do passadiço.

Abrandou o passo, não se fosse dar o caso de estar alguém dentro da sala.

Tal como o edifício, a sala era igualmente assustadora. Apenas umas velas estavam em cima de algumas bancadas do compartimento. O mais estranho era a cor azul do fogo das velas.

Não se via praticamente nada a não ser uma silhueta parada no meio da sala. Parecia estar a mexer em algo que estava em cima de uma mesa… Não, aquilo não era uma mesa… Era uma maca.

A rapariga deu uns quantos passos em frente, silenciosamente, e sacou de uma _kunai_.

Agora que tinha entrado na sala, podia observá-la como deve ser.

Aquele sítio não era uma sala normal, mas sim uma espécie de laboratório ou sala de autópsias.

Um cheiro a álcool invadiu o nariz da _kunoichi_, fazendo com que esta produzisse uma careta. Aquele cheiro fazia-lhe impressão, para além de lhe lembrar dos hospitais.

A silhueta estava a trabalhar em algo, e Yumi queria saber o que era, por isso aproximou-se mais um pouco, tentando não fazer barulho, sempre com a sua faca à mão, caso acontecesse algo.

- Bem-vinda, _Yumi-chan_… - Cumprimenta o vulto, com uma voz doce e irónica.

Uma gota de suor escorre pela cara de Yumi.

- Não precisas de ter medo… - O vulto vira-se.

Uns cabelos cinzentos e uns óculos saltam à vista da rapariga.

- Kabuto… - Yumi aperta mais a sua _kunai_.

- Podes entrar… - Respondeu Kabuto, sorrindo desdenhosamente.

Yumi tinha que ter cuidado. Kabuto era bastante traiçoeiro, para além de ser o braço direito de Orochimaru. Era bastante forte, desde possuir _jutsus_ para adormecer até concentrar _chakra_ nas suas mãos, formando uma espécie de objecto cortante.

A _kunoichi_ dá uns passos à frente, vagarosamente. Estava desconfiada. Por que razão Kabuto queria que ela entrasse?

- Interrompeste-me mesmo quando estava a examinar… Um colega teu…

Yumi olha para a maca e fica automaticamente lívida. Era um ninja de Konoha.

- É o resultado de mandarem reforços. – Kabuto cruza os braços sobre o peito, encostando-se à parede.

"Reforços…? Só pode ter sido o _Kakashi-sensei_…".

A rapariga olha para o _shinobi_ do canto do olho. Detinha um ar assustador, como que a deliciar-se enquanto via a sua cara horrorizada.

"Não… Não posso mostrar que tenho medo…! Vou ter que lutar com este tipo, e de certeza que ele sabe onde está o Sasuke…".

Yumi morde o lábio, apreensiva e vira-se para Kabuto, pondo-se em posição de combate. Kabuto limita-se a atirar a cabeça para trás e a soltar uma gargalhada antes de investir contra a _kunoichi_ com as suas "mãos cortantes".

Yumi é apanhada de surpresa, mas protege-se com a sua _kunai_. No entanto, esta começa a derreter.

"O- O quê?"

Yumi atira a faca para longe, desviando também o ataque do _shinobi_ e dando um salto para trás, para ganhar distância para pensar, mas Kabuto volta a investir contra a rapariga, acertando-lhe no estômago.

Com a investida, o corpo inerte da rapariga foi contra uns frascos de vidro que continham amostras de órgãos humanos. Cacos saltaram pelo ar e a água que conservava os órgãos tinha-se espalhado pelo chão.

- Nunca pensei que fosses tão fácil de vencer. – Comentou Kabuto, depois de uma gargalhada, enquanto via a jovem a esvair-se em sangue.

De um momento para o outro, o sangue de Yumi começou a transformar-se em água.

- O quê?

- As aparências iludem… - Yumi estava atrás de Kabuto, apontando um caco de vidro afiado ao pescoço deste. – Agora vais responder às perguntas que eu te fizer…

- Não me parece…

Yumi não sabia do que é que o _shinobi_ estava a falar, por isso continuou a apontar o caco ao seu pescoço.

- É melhor falares…

De repente, sente algo a subir-lhe pelas pernas. Quando olha para baixo, vê duas cobras a imobilizarem-lhe as pernas, continuando a subir pelo seu corpo, paralisando-o.

"Mas o que…?", pensou a _kunoichi_ alarmada, tentado soltar-se.

As cobras já tinham chegado ao seu pescoço, começando a apertá-lo. Yumi tentava falar, mas as cobras apertavam-lhe as cordas vocais.

- Como vês, só tens é garganta…! – Gozou Kabuto.

A jovem estava com tanta falta de ar que os seus olhos já lacrimejavam. Precisava de respirar de novo, ou iria morrer sufocada, por isso começou a esfaquear uma das cobras com o fragmento de vidro que tinha na mão, para, talvez, aliviar a pressão na garganta e conseguir respirar, mas já não tinha muita força para golpear a serpente.

Depois de muitas tentativas, conseguiu, finalmente, matar uma das cobras, mas Kabuto fez com que a outra pressionasse mais, fazendo com que Yumi deixasse escapar um grito silencioso.

- Dói apertar a traqueia, não dói?

"Tenho… de parar… isto…!".

Yumi tinha um plano, mas não sabia ao certo se ia resultar. Precisava de acertar com o caco em Kabuto, mas duvidava que conseguisse, visto que já estava a ver tudo desfocado. Apenas conseguia ouvir o riso do _shinobi_ com cabelo grisalho como se ao fundo de um túnel. Era agora ou nunca.

A rapariga tentou a sua sorte. Atirou o caco, mas depois não reparou em mais nada. Estava com tanta falta de ar, que já nem tinha força para abrir os olhos. Para seu alívio, a cobra que lhe apertava o pescoço largou-a.

A _kunoichi_ cai ao chão, tossindo bastante. Quando olhou para o lado, viu que Kabuto estava sentado no chão, a tirar o fragmento de vidro da perna. Tinha conseguido e nem sabia bem como.

Devagar, a jovem levanta-se do chão, ainda cambaleando e limpa as lágrimas dos olhos:

- Vou… acabar… contigo. – Diz, com uma voz rouca, ainda tossindo e avançando para o _shinobi_, com ar mortífero.

Kabuto limita-se a olhar para ela e a sorrir:

- Queres saber onde está o Sasuke, não é…?

Yumi estaca.

- Se me matares, não saberás onde ele está…

A _kunoichi_ estava cada vez mais desconfiada e raivosa. Mais uma vez, Kabuto estava a tentar jogar joguinhos com ela, mas ela já não tinha paciência.

Yumi baixa-se, pega no colarinho da camisola de Kabuto e puxa-o para cima, para este ficar de pé:

- Fala.

- O que é que queres saber?

- Porque é que ele veio para aqui?

- O quê, ele não te contou? – Kabuto sorri.

O que raio estava Kabuto a esconder? Porque razão parecia estar a gozar com a cara de Yumi?

A jovem fraquejou um pouco, mas depois voltou a segurar o _shinobi_, soltanto um suspiro de impaciência.

- Conta-me tu.

- Ele foi embora por vingança.

Yumi olhava para Kabuto, confusa.

"_O meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. Detesto muitas coisas, e não gosto de nada em particular. O que eu tenho não é um sonho, pois vou torná-lo realidade. Eu vou restaurar o meu clã, e matar um certo homem"_

Essas tinham sido as palavras de Sasuke no primeiro dia em que o conhecera. Seria esse homem o alvo da sua vingança?

- Quem é esse homem?

Kabuto esboça um sorriso.

- Diz-me, quem é esse homem?!

- Kabuto, vinha cá buscar os meus… - Uma voz interrompe a cena que se estava a desencadear.

Yumi e Kabuto olham para a porta.

Um rapaz alto, de cabelo escuro e com olhar frio fitava-os, inexpressivo. Yumi conhecia-o de algum lado… Aquela cara, aquele cabelo, aquela cor dos olhos… Não… Não podia ser…

- Ah, Sasuke, chegaste mesmo na hora certa…

"Sa- Sasuke…?", Pensou Yumi, arregalando os olhos.

Ele estava tão diferente… Estava bastante mais alto, e mais atraente que nunca. No entanto, parecia mais frio, cruel. O pior de tudo era que não parecia lembrar-se de Yumi.

Olhava-a, inexpressivo. Yumi pensava que, ao menos, poderia ver um traço de surpresa na cara do rapaz, mas nada.

- Bem, não querias ver o Sasuke, _Yumi-chan_? – Goza Kabuto, deslargando-se das mãos da _kunoichi_. – Ei-lo!

E assim, Kabuto desfaz-se em pó, desaparecendo.

Yumi vira-se lentamente para observar melhor Sasuke. Tinham passados 3 anos. 3 Longos anos e o jovem parecia que nem a queria por perto. Não mostrava sequer um sinal de alegria.

Um silêncio de morte abateu-se sobre os dois jovens e Yumi estava mais nervosa que nunca. Apetecia-lhe espancá-lo por a ter deixado assim, mas por outro lado, queria abraçá-lo e queria pedir explicações. Queria, sobretudo, voltar com ele para Konoha e tudo voltar a ser como antes.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – O Uchiha quebrou o silêncio.

Yumi não se conseguia mexer. Estava completamente estupefacta, olhando para o _shinobi_ que se encontrava à frente dela.

Não podia ser Sasuke. Apesar de ter a mesma cara, os mesmo olhos, a mesma maneira de falar… Não era assim tão frio. Nunca tinha sido frio assim, pelo menos com ela.

- Eu fiz-te uma pergunta. – Continuou o rapaz, friamente. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e mais uma vez obrigada pelo facto de o lerem :)**

**Eu sei que a Yumi é uma personagem nova, mas é que eu não consigo ver o Sasuke com qualquer outra personagem do anime... Desculpem...**

**Xoxo**

**Strawberrie-NaruSaku06**


	4. Luta

**Capítulo 4 – **_**Luta**_

Yumi não acreditava no que via e ouvia. Porque é que Sasuke a estava a tratar assim?

- Quem devia fazer as perguntas era eu. – Yumi olha o rapaz nos olhos, amargurada. – Porque é que te foste embora?

- Não tens nada a ver com isso.

- Foi por vingança…?

Sasuke não responde, fazendo com que a jovem percebesse que estava certa:

- Eu lembro-me do primeiro dia em que te conheci… ao Naruto e à Sakura. Lembro-me de teres dito que querias matar um homem. É essa a tua vingança?

- Chega de conversa. – O Uchiha fecha os punhos. – Não tens que te meter onde não és chamada. Se continuares a fazê-lo, não vou hesitar em matar-te.

Yumi arregala os olhos. Não estava a reconhecer o rapaz que estava à frente dos seus olhos e que outrora fora seu amigo… seu namorado.

Agora que estava à sua frente, as memórias estavam a voltar em força, juntamente com os mais ínfimos pormenores, que já se tinham perdido no tempo.

Yumi sentia as barreiras que tinha erguido durante aqueles três anos a desmoronar-se. Tinha esperado tanto tempo por este momento… Principalmente porque tinha prometido a si própria que ia tratá-lo da mesma forma forma que ele a tratara: ignorando-o e sendo dura com ele, mas agora que estava à sua cara a cara com ele, apercebera-se que não conseguia. E, aí, apercebera-se que não tinha vindo tentar salvar Sasuke por Konoha, mas sim por si. Apesar de o detestar, ainda tinha esperança que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal.

- Eu quero ajudar-te… A esqueceres essa vingança. Isso não vai levar a lado nenhum…!

- Não preciso de ajuda… Muito menos da tua.

- O- O quê? – Gaguejou a _kunoichi_.

- Ouviste muito bem – O _shinobi_ afasta-se da porta, para dar passagem à rapariga. – Agora, vou deixar-te sair. Se não fores agora, não vais ter mais nenhuma hipótese, por isso, se eu fosse a ti, aproveitava. Não dou segundas oportunidades…

- Eu não me vou embora. Não sem ti.

O Uchiha tenta suster o riso.

- E mesmo que eu morra… - Yumi baixa a cabeça. – Ainda tens que vencer o _Yamato-taichou_, a Sakura… e o Naruto…!

- Hum… Está bem… Depois não peças misericórdia, porque não a vais ter!

O Uchiha saca da espada que tinha às costas e investe contra Yumi, que salta por cima dele e lhe lança uma _kunai_ explosiva, explodindo o tecto, abrindo um buraco ao ar livre. Sasuke já lá estava em cima.

- Vá lá… É isto o melhor que tens…? – Goza o rapaz.

Yumi também salta para cima do telhado e quando esta pousa em cima em cima deste, é automaticamente atacada por Sasuke, que a atira para trás. A _kunoichi_ aterra de pé, raspando com os pés no chão para não recuar mais. Não queria atacar Sasuke, mas não tinha escolha.

De repente, os pensamentos da _kunoichi_ foram interrompidos pelo barulho de uma espada a ser levantada do chão. Rapidamente se voltou a concentrar, pois Sasuke corria na sua direcção, de espada na mão, pronta para cortar fosse o que fosse.

A jovem já não estava a gostar das reacções agressivas do _shinobi_. Por mais que não quisesse lutar, não tinha mesmo escolha. Podia sentir a adrenalina a começar a correr pelas suas veias.

Quando Sasuke estava a alcançar Yumi, armou a espada e atacou-a, mas esta fez um escudo, que repeliu a espada para longe dali.

Sasuke sorri, vitorioso:

- Bingo…

Yumi olhava para o rapaz, desconfiada, ainda com o escudo activado. Não sabia o que o _shinobi_ estava a tramar, por isso não ia desactivar o escudo assim tão cedo.

De um momento para o outro, Sasuke activou o seu _Mangekyou Sharingan_.

Uma pinga de suor escorre pela cara da rapariga. O seu cabelo escuro já estava colado às suas têmporas graças ao nervosismo e o seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa. Isto não tinha bom significado. A batalha estava a subir para um outro nível. Afinal, Sasuke não a ia poupar. Já não era o mesmo.

"Vai! Ataca-o! Eu ajudo-te! Mata-o, se é isso que queres!", gritou uma voz dentro da _kunoichi_, fazendo-a vacilar um pouco com a dor. Não podia deixar que "ele" a controlasse. Decerto era por causa da adrenalina… Tinha de se acalmar, ou então as coisas iam dar para o torto…

"Vá lá! Quero ver sangue de novo!"

A voz gritava loucamente dentro do corpo de Yumi, transmitindo-lhe uma dor dilacerante ao seu pulso esquerdo. Yumi começava a ver tudo duplicado.

"Deixa-me ver sangue!"

Com a dor, Yumi desactiva o escudo e perde o equilíbrio, caindo com um dos joelhos no chão enquanto apertava o pulso.

- O que é que se passa? – Pergunta Sasuke, fingindo-se de preocupado. – Já não tens _chakra_ ou estás com medo?

O Uchiha solta uma gargalhada ao ver que a rapariga tremia com a dor:

- Vá, vou ter pena de ti… - Sasuke canaliza o seu _chakra_ para a mão, produzindo um _Chidori_. – E vou acabar com o teu sofrimento…

O _shinobi_ começa a caminhar lentamente na direcção de Yumi:

- Últimas palavras?

- Onde… é que tu estás…? – As palavras da _kunoichi_ saíam entrecortadas. – Onde…?

Sasuke revira os olhos:

- Chega de dramas, não achas? Eu mudei, tu não. – Sasuke prepara a sua mão para o ataque. – Além disso… Eu segui em frente… E tu, infelizmente, não. É por isso que agora estás aí a contorcer-te com dores.

- Seguir em frente… Nem sempre é bom… Se seguires em frente para a escuridão. - Yumi levanta a cabeça para encarar Sasuke. – É para isso que os amigos servem… Para quando estiveres a ser sufocado pelo ódio, pela tristeza, pela rejeição… Haverá sempre alguém a estender-te a mão, pronto a ajudar… Só depende de ti… Se agarras a mão ou não…

- Pff… Continuas tão infantil como sempre… E isso enerva-me!

Com apenas um movimento, Sasuke perfurou o ombro de Yumi, trespassando-o, fazendo com que uma quantidade enorme de sangue esguichasse para o chão. Apenas uns quantos raios permaneciam na mão do rapaz.

Sasuke tinha furado tão profundamente que, visto de longe, parece que estava a abraçar Yumi.

Por outro lado, Yumi apenas pousou o queixo no ombro do _shinobi_, sorrindo fracamente:

- Parabéns… Sempre conseguiste aquilo que tu querias… - Sangue escorria pelo queixo da _kunoichi_, manchando a camisola de Sasuke – É pena que tenhas rejeitado a mão que eu te estava a oferecer… para te tirar dessa escuridão que te tem como refém…

Sasuke não se pronunciava. Apenas continuou ali, inexpressivo, até que o corpo de Yumi se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.

Yumi olhava o céu azul vagamente. Realmente estava um dia lindo. No entanto, a rapariga não se sentia bem.

Sentia-se desvanecer, enquanto sentia o sangue quente a escapar-se-lhe das veias.

Olhou para a direita. Conseguia ver o buraco que o _shinobi_ lhe tinha feito. Depois olhou para a esquerda. Sasuke ainda estava ali especado, a olhar para ela, inexpressivo e frio.

A _kunoichi_ começava a sentir a vista pesada, por isso, deixou que os seus olhos se fossem fechando lentamente.

A uns milímetros de fechar totalmente olhos, jurou ter visto o Sasuke de há 3 anos atrás, de mãos nos bolsos e a sorrir-lhe, embora levemente.

A última coisa que deu conta foi alguém a gritar pelo seu nome, e depois…

**Pronto, aqui está outro capítulo :)**

**Desta vez demorou mais, visto que estive um bocado ocupada e a creatividade também estava ferrujenta hihi**

**Espero que tenham gostado :D**

**Xoxo:**

**Strawberrie-NaruSaku06 **


	5. Escuridão e Luz

**Capítulo 5 – **_**Escuridão e Luz**_

Não sabia onde estava. Apenas se sentia flutuar. Parecia estar dentro de água, mas no entanto não lhe faltava o ar. Reinava o silêncio, mas em breve, uma voz que a _kunoichi_ tão bem conhecia voltou a assombrá-la, mas desta vez no exterior.

- Idiota… Como foste idiota… Ele não teve pena de ti… - Uns olhos verdes gigantes abriram-se à frente do corpo flutuante de Yumi. Para além disso, possuíam um triângulo perto das suas pupilas. – E tudo isto por amor…

A _kunoichi_ queria desesperadamente gritar "Não é amor! Eu odeio-o!", mas da sua boca apenas saíram bolhas.

A voz solta uma gargalhada. Yumi observava os olhos com atenção.

- Vê se percebes… Foste feita para destruíres as coisas, não para as amares. Eu podia ter-te ajudado, mas tu travaste-me. Estou a começar a perder a paciência… Ou me deixas sair a bem, ou a mal…!

O ambiente estremeceu à volta da jovem e a tão familiar dor no seu pulso esquerdo voltou a aparecer. A ligadura que Yumi tinha atado para esconder a marca tinha agora sido rasgada. A marca, parecida com um desenho abstracto de asas de um anjo, brilhava intensamente, enquanto a _kunoichi _tentava lutar contra a dor ecomeçava a sentir o espaço a fechar-se sobre ela.

- Agora… Diz que vais ceder… Diz…!

"Não, nunca! Eu não quero magoar os meus amigos!", Gritava Yumi em pensamento.

- Sim! – Ordenou a voz.

Agora sim, Yumi estava a ficar sem ar. O sítio desconhecido que a rodeava passara de azul-escuro para negro e os olhos continuavam lá, a vê-la, a julgá-la.

"Não!"

Um último grito desesperado de dor invadiu os pensamentos de Yumi antes de se sentir cair. Já não estava dentro de água.

Abriu os olhos e só viu o chão aproximar-se cada vez mais, por isso, pôs os braços à frente da cara para se proteger da queda.

A jovem caiu no chão, rebolando sobre este.

"Onde é que eu estou…?", Pensava a _kunoichi_, perplexa e olhando em volta.

Estava dentro de um quarto, apenas com algumas velas acesas em cada canto.

Estava tudo calmíssimo. Apenas a respiração pesada de Yumi ecoava na divisão.

Subitamente, vários gritos de horror quebraram o silêncio:

- _Kuro tenshi!__*****_ – Gritava uma voz masculina, horrorizada, enquanto uma sombra se aproximava dele.

Yumi arregala os olhos. A sombra mostrava uma pessoa de estatura baixa, parecida com a de uma criança, e, no entanto, era temida até pelas pessoas adultas.

Não conseguiu ver muito mais, pois o sangue tinha esguichado para a parede, obstruindo-lhe a visão, enquanto se ouviam os gritos aflitos do homem.

"Não… Tenho de o ajudar…!"

Yumi correu até à porta e tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada.

A seguir a esse grito, muitos mais se seguiram e mais sangue esguichava para as paredes. Yumi tentava a todo o custo abrir a porta, mas não conseguia. Tentou exercer a sua força máxima e a porta continuou sem se mover. Tentou usar um _jutsu_, mas a marca da maldição voltou a doer.

Aqueles gritos e pedidos de ajuda estavam a fazer com que a rapariga entrasse em pânico.

Yumi gatinha até ao centro do quarto, com as mãos na cabeça, ofegante, em pânico. Não podia fazer nada para travar aquele massacre, e isso fazia-a lembrar outras coisas…

De repente, os gritos cessaram e as velas apagaram-se. Apenas se ouvia uma ténue voz de criança.

Yumi levanta-se devagar do chão e dirige-se até à porta, encostando a sua orelha a esta, não fossem os gritos começar de novo.

Estava tudo calmo de novo, para sua grande surpresa. Mais uma vez, apenas a sua respiração acelerada ecoava na sala.

Inesperadamente, a porta onde estava encostada abriu-se sozinha, o que fez com que Yumi desse um salto, tamanho tinha sido o susto.

Espreitou para onde ia dar a porta. Outra divisão, iluminada pela luz esbranquiçada da lua.

Passo a passo, a _kunoichi_ entrou na sala, olhando em volta e estacou ao ver uma criança e, aos seus pés, duas pessoas mortas.

Não era uma criança normal. Longas e enormes asas negras de anjo saíam-lhe das costas, rasgando completamente da camisola da menina.

- Mamã… - Dizia a criança, com uma voz débil. – Papá…

Yumi arregala os olhos. Ela conhecia aquela cena

- Não… - A _kunoichi_ começa a recuar vagarosamente.

A criança olha para ela, com os olhos muito abertos e um sorriso desdenhoso estampado na cara. Tinha a cara salpicada com gotas de sangue.

- Não, não… - Repetiu Yumi, com a respiração acelerada, recuando cada vez mais.

A criança começava a avançar na sua direcção, continuando com aquele ar assustador.

- Não há como fugir ao passado… - Os olhos da menina tinham um triângulo ao pé da pupila. – Tu serves para destruir…!

Yumi olha por trás do ombro da pequena e vê os corpos dos pais, mortos.

- Pára, por favor… - Uma lágrima escorre pela cara da _kunoichi_, que tremia de pânico. – Chega… eu não sou mais esse monstro…

- És… - Dizia a menina. – Apenas estás a reprimi-lo.

De um momento para o outro, a rapariga tinha desaparecido e agora, Yumi encontrava-se numa sala circular, toda forrada com espelhos, menos uma janela, que dava para uma varanda, esta iluminada pela luz da lua. Para onde quer que olhasse, via sempre o seu reflexo. Uns enormes cortinados brancos estavam amachucados no chão.

A jovem _kunoichi_ olhava em volta, à espera de encontrar uma saída.

A janela desse quarto abriu-se bruscamente, entrando uma ventania enorme dentro do quarto.

Yumi põe as mãos à frente dos olhos, mas o vento continuava a soprar, forte e frio.

Não sabia onde estava. Queria ir embora daquele sítio. "Ele" já tinha conseguido o que queria: torturá-la.

Quando o vento diminuiu de intensidade, voltou a olhar-se ao espelho, e, horrorizada, tapou-se com o cortinado branco que estava no chão, pois estava nua. Umas asas negras, iguais às da menina, tinham irrompido das suas costas. Sangrava do local onde estas tinham

- Vês…? – Ecoava a voz. – Continuas a mesma… E hás-de continuar sempre. Monstro de nascença, monstro para sempre.

"_Monstro de nascença, monstro para sempre"_

Estas palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Yumi, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com força.

- Tu deténs a maldade que mais ninguém detém. – Sussurrava a voz. – Tu tens a força brutal das águas… Tu tens-me a mim…!

Mais uma vez, o cenário mudou. Agora, a jovem encontrava-se num corredor longo, e ao fundo desse corredor havia uma porta. Continuava nua, enrolada nos cortinados de linho branco, mas já não detinha as asas. As suas costas também estavam intactas, sem sinal de manchas de sangue. Tinha de sair dali, e, para além do mais, sentia que ali era, finalmente, a saída.

Yumi levanta-se, agarrando fortemente os cortinados contra o seu corpo, e começa a correr a té à porta. Sim, conseguia sentir que estava perto de sair daquele sítio horrível.

Parou a meio do caminho. Mas… A última coisa que se lembra é de ter fechado os olhos e de Sasuke a ter perfurado com um _Chidori_. Provavelmente estava morta, ou seja, não valia a pena correr para aquela porta. Provavelmente nem teria destino.

Estava prestes a desistir quando ouve uma voz:

- _Yumi, querida, vai…_

- Mãe…! – Yumi vira-se para trás, não fosse esta estar atrás de si, mas apenas viu o corredor, estendendo-se até ao infinito. – Onde estás…?

- _Não estou… Querida, vai…_

- M- Mas porquê? Onde estás? E o pai? Posso ficar com vocês?

- _Ouviste a tua mãe… _- Agora, era uma voz masculina. – _Apenas vai… Corre, filha. Ainda podes ver o nascer do sol._

- Pai… - Sussurrou Yumi. Longas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Posso ao menos… Ver-vos…?

- _Oh filha… _- Lamentava a mãe. – _Não podemos… "Ele" não deixa…_

- _Sora… Não chores… _- Confortava o pai.

Yumi podia ouvir o soluçar da mãe a ecoar pelas paredes frias e escuras do corredor.

- _Filha, vai… _- Pediu o pai, também com a voz trémula. – _Não há segundas oportunidades. E nunca dês ouvidos àquele que em ti dorme…_

- Pai, mãe… Eu quero ver-vos…

- _Há-de chegar o tempo dos reencontros… as coisas vão melhorar. Tem fé, filha._

- _Yumi…_

- Mãe…

- _Amamos-te muito…_

A com esta última frase, as vozes desapareceram com o vento.

"Pai… Mãe… Eu vou!", Pensou Yumi, determinada. Iria sair dali. Os seus pais assim o tinham assegurado. Ela confiava plenamente neles.

Recomeçou a correr. Os seus pés descalços batiam contra o mármore gelado do chão. Estava a chegar à porta. Era agora.

Abrandou ao se aproximar da grande e pesada porta de madeira que à sua frente se encontrava. Pôs a mão ao de leve na maçaneta de metal dourado e rodou-a para confirmar se não estava trancada. De facto não estava.

E sorrindo, abriu-a.

- Como te atreves a escapar-me?! – Gritou a voz que a _kunoichi_ tão bem conhecia. – Tu és eu! Eu sou tu! Juntos somos um!

Em breve, tudo à sua volta tinha começado a arder. Yumi estava cercada pelo fogo e até os cortinados tinham pegado fogo.

A jovem começou a abanar o tecido, na esperança que o fogo se apagasse, mas não surtiu efeito.

"_Monstro de nascença, monstro para sempre"_

O tempo urgia, e Yumi não conseguia escapar ao círculo de fogo que a rodeava, enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas d'"Ele".

"_Monstro de nascença, monstro para sempre"_

"_Amamos-te muito…"_

"_Monstro de nascença, monstro para sempre"_

Yumi sente umas tonturas incontroláveis, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo.

Caía no vácuo, enquanto via as chamas e as gargalhadas afastarem-se. Não sabia onde ia parar, mas, sinceramente, já não queria saber. Tinha ficado contente o suficiente por, pelo menos, ter ouvido uma vez mais as vozes dos seus pais.

Fechou os olhos.

_***Kuro tenshi**_**– **Do japonês, significa "anjo negro"

**Bem, cá vai outro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Arigatou ^.**

**Xoxo:**

**Strawberrie-NaruSaku06 :D**


	6. Fuga

**Capítulo 6 – **_**Fuga**_

Yumi abre os olhos lentamente, mas volta a fechá-los quando se depara com a luz forte de um candeeiro de tecto.

- Ela já acordou… - Sussurrou uma voz. – _Yumi-chan?_

Yumi abana a cabeça devagar. Ainda se sentia um pouco atordoada, e, para além disso, sentia-se feliz… antes de se lembrar do que tinha acontecido antes entre ela e Sasuke.

Estava ligada a certas máquinas, que emitiam sons agudos. Para além disso, tinha vários fios colados aos seus braços.

- _Yumi-chan_… Estás bem…? Estás melhor?

Uma cabeça, uns cabelos rosa e uns olhos verdes apareceram por cima da cabeça da _kunoichi_:

- S- Sakura…?

Sakura sorri tenuemente:

- Já consegues falar… É bom sinal…

- O que é que… - Yumi tenta mexer-se, mas não consegue. Sentia uma dor muito forte no ombro perfurado e estava toda ligada às máquinas

- Não te mexas… pelo menos por agora… Ainda estás em recuperação depois do que…

Sakura não acaba a frase ao ver o ar desapontado de Yumi.

Alguém bate à porta e entra sem pedir.

- _Yumi-chan!_ Já estás acordada! – Naruto solta uma gargalhada, coçando a sua cabeleira loira. – Trouxe-te _ramen_!

- Naruto! – Implicou Sakura. – Ela ainda está muito frágil para comer!

- Na verdade… Um _ramen_ nem caía mal agora… - A jovem solta uma gargalhada fraca.

- Trouxe aquele que tu gostas! – Naruto estende-lhe o copo com _ramen_. – Vegetais com carne de vaca, certo?

Yumi volta a rir:

- Sim… Obrigada…

Yumi sentia-se bem ali, rodeada pelos seus colegas, pelos seus amigos. O mais estranho é que pareciam bem animados, talvez por ver que ela estava a recuperar num ritmo rápido.

De facto, à medida que ia comendo o _ramen_ que Naruto lhe tinha trazido, estava a recuperar as forças. Precisava de algo delicioso, depois de uma desgraça como aquela…

Kakashi entra na sala, surpreendendo todos os que lá estavam. Como sempre, vinha com aquele habitual ar aéreo, mas simpático.

- _Kakashi-sensei_! – Disseram Naruto e Sakura, em uníssono.

- Olá…! Oh, Yumi…! Já estás acordada…! – Disse Kakashi, esboçando, pelo que parecia, um sorriso através da sua máscara negra. – Já agora, aproveito, pois preciso de falar contigo… - Kakashi olha para Naruto e Sakura. - … a sós.

- Oh…! Eu estava já de saída…! – Diz Naruto, rindo nervosamente. – Vens, _Sakura-chan_?

Sakura sorri ao namorado:

- Claro que sim.

E, dando as mãos, os dois saíram da sala.

Aí, Kakashi deixou de sorrir, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama da _kunoichi_:

- Yumi… Precisamos de falar… Sobre o Sasuke…

Yumi desvia o olhar:

- O que é que ele tem…?

- Ele está cá em Konoha.

- O- O quê? – Gaguejou Yumi.

- Também está ferido, embora ligeiramente.

- Como assim…? Ele não fugiu depois de… me ter feito o que fez…?

- Estranhamente não… Quando lá chegámos, apenas estava especado a olhar para ti enquanto estavas inconsciente. Depois disso, quando o Naruto lutou com ele, ele não ofereceu muita resistência, por isso conseguimos trazê-lo para Konoha.

- Mas ele provavelmente vai tentar fugir…!

- Já tratámos disso… Agora, a aldeia terá o dobro da vigilância e, para além disso, o Naruto também se vai encarregar dele.

Yumi sorri, abanando a cabeça negativamente. Realmente, Naruto não parava um segundo. Para além de estar sempre a proteger toda a gente, ainda teria que se preocupar com a vigia de Sasuke.

- Para além disso, por ter cometido alguns homicídios, vai ter que fazer trabalho comunitário… Ele virá connosco nas missões.

A jovem olha para o _sensei_, lívida:

- Como? Ele? Nas missões? Mas assim ele vai fugir!

- É para isso que estamos cá nós. Para o travar, caso ele fuja.

Yumi suspira. Enquanto estava naquela espécie de sonho, tinha posto as suas ideias no lugar. Pensava que Sasuke tinha fugido, como sempre fizera durante aqueles 3 anos e que nunca mais o quereria ver à frente.

Ela tinha-se preocupado com ele, procurou-o e, quando, finalmente, o encontrou, ele quase que a matava. Para além disso, detestava o facto de ele ter ido embora sem lhe dar uma explicação. Afinal ela era sua namorada… Ou talvez já não… Talvez nunca tenha sido. Afinal, já não o reconhecia.

- _Kakashi-sensei_… Eu não consigo.

- Do que é que estás a falar? Onde é que está a Yumi que eu sempre conheci? Disposta a correr todos os riscos para…

- Para nada, _Kakashi-sensei_, para nada. – Corta a rapariga. - Pensei que ele fosse mais brando comigo…

Kakashi não responde, desviando o olhar, fazendo com que Yumi se sentisse pior.

O silêncio é quebrado pela porta que se abre:

- Senhor Hatake… - A enfermeira espreita pelo biombo que tapava a cama de Yumi. – A hora de visita expirou…

- Bem… - Kakashi levanta-se do banco. – Parece que tenho de ir. Vemo-nos amanhã!

- Até amanhã…

Depois de Kakashi e a enfermeira saírem, Yumi olha pela janela. O seu estrelado e a lua iluminava os telhados das casas de Konoha.

Estava de volta à aldeia e dava graças por estar viva. No entanto, pensava que tudo iria ser diferente… Pensava que ele iria ficar contente ao vê-la, quando o tempo a apagou da sua memória. Pensava que ele iria voltar de bom grado para Konoha com ela. Pensou que voltaria tudo ao normal. Mas não, tinha sido tudo uma espiral de desentendimentos…

_(…)_

Era meia-noite e Yumi ainda não tinha conseguido pregar olho. Olhava vagamente para o tecto, ouvindo as máquinas medidoras de pulso a trabalharem.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A luz do seu quarto hospitalar estava agora desligada.

Aqueles pensamentos incessantes não a deixavam dormir. Sasuke estava na aldeia e, o mais estranho de todos os pensamentos, tinha ficado especado a olhar para ela quando estava inconsciente quando deveria ter fugido.

Não. De certeza que estavam a inventar tudo para que ela se sentisse bem. Por outro lado, Kakashi parecia estar a falar muito a sério. Tinha de verificar pelos seus próprios olhos, mas como? A máquina continuava com os seus barulhos irritantes e sabia que se a tirasse, iria fazer um barulho infernal.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

O tempo passava e nenhuma ideia surgia na cabeça de Yumi. Queria mesmo verificar se era verdade ou não o mais rápido possível.

Subitamente, teve uma ideia.

Tocou no botão para chamar a enfermeira, que logo veio, apressada:

- Passa-se alguma coisa, menina Yumi? Precisa de ajuda?

- Na verdade… Gostaria de ir à casa de banho…

- Para isso, tem a arrastadeira…

Yumi faz uma careta:

- Não me entendo muito com as arrastadeiras… Será que me poderia levar à casa de banho do piso?

A enfermeira hesitou por uns momentos:

- Consegue ficar de pé?

- Acho que sim… - Diz a rapariga, começando a levantar-se.

- Espere só um pouco. Vou buscar o suporte para o soro.

Yumi assentiu e, passado uns momentos, a enfermeira tinha voltado com uma vara de metal com rodas e um suporte, onde poderia pôr o saco de soro.

Seguidamente, a médica desligou as máquinas ruidosas de medição de pulso e ajudou Yumi a levantar-se, pendurando o saco de soro na vara.

- Pronto… Tem a certeza que consegue andar?

Yumi sorri debilmente, dando uns passos:

- Absoluta.

- Não quer que eu a acompanhe?

- Não é preciso, obrigada…!

E assim, Yumi caminhou para fora do quarto, passo a passo, em direcção à casa de banho.

Caminhou pelo alvoroço do corredor do piso até chegar a uma pequena divisão. Abriu a porta e pôs-se dentro do cubículo.

"Ok… agora que cheguei até aqui… é só pôr o plano em prática", Pensou, olhando para a janela por cima da sanita. Era larga o suficiente para Yumi conseguir passar.

Devagar e um pouco dolorosamente, retirou a agulha fornecedora do soro da sua veia, limpando com o polegar a gota de sangue que saíra a seguir.

A _kunoichi_ respira fundo antes de fechar a tampa da sanita e de se por em cima dela para abrir a janela.

"Este hospital devia ter mais medidas de segurança…", ironizou a jovem, pondo uma perna de fora para verificar de havia algum sítio onde se apoiar.

Não sabia ao certo o que estava a fazer, mas não se importava de todo. Gostava de sentir este tipo de adrenalina. Não lhe importava de todo se não encontrasse Sasuke. Até se estava a divertir.

Uma dor horrível, vinda do ombro ferido de Yumi, fê-la estacar por uns momentos, mas a jovem estava determinada a continuar. Já tinha chegado tão longe…

Apalpando com o pé, encontrou uma saliência no edifício suficiente para se amparar, por isso abriu mais a janela, passando a outra perna para o lado de fora do edifício e, a seguir, a parte superior do tronco.

Virando-se com o maior dos cuidados para a frente, ficando com as costas encostadas à parede, Yumi olha para baixo. Estava a, pelo menos, uns trinta metros do chão, por isso tinha que ter cuidados a triplicar.

Com uma gota a escorrer-lhe da cara e com o corpo trémulo, Yumi começou a caminhar rente à parede. Rezava para que não se desequilibrasse e caísse.

Olhou em frente. A parte de trás do hospital de Konoha dava vista para os prados verdejantes da aldeia, fazendo com que Yumi se sentisse mais relaxada enquanto deslizava pelas paredes do hospital.

Aqueles chinelos simples, mas feios do hospital estavam a dificultar-lhe a passagem, por isso descalçou-os, abanando os pés, um de cada vez.

A _kunoichi_ observou os chinelos a caírem até lá abaixo antes de continuar a caminhar, colada à parede. Um vento frio passou junto a ela, fazendo com que ficasse com pele de galinha.

Já estava junto às janelas dos quartos, agora só tinha que procurar por Sasuke, mas para isso, teria que se virar para as janelas, já que estava de costas para elas. Por isso, com um movimento ágil, Yumi virou-se para a frente e começou a procurar.

Passava por janelas e mais janelas. Tinha certos casos em que tinha que fechar os olhos, pois por vezes passava por pacientes num estado lastimável.

A única coisa que não podia acontecer era ser apanhada por alguém que estivesse à janela, pois iria avisar os médicos e, provavelmente, Yumi iria parar à ala psiquiátrica. De qualquer maneira já não devia faltar muito para ser apanhada. Ninguém fica na casa de banho durante vinte minutos…

Continuava a deslizar pela parede, passando por diversas janelas e nem um sinal de Sasuke. Começava a achar que estavam apenas a gozar com a cara dela. De qualquer maneira, nem valia a pena. Tinha perdido a esperança toda em Sasuke e não esperava que a sua estadia em Konoha o fosse mudar de novo.

Yumi estacou à frente de uma janela. Era ele…!

Sasuke dormia calmamente, com uns quantos cortes, arranhões e nódoas negras. Enfim, nada de grave.

A jovem sentiu uma espécie de sensação de alívio, mas logo afastou os seus pensamentos.

Yumi estava ali, pendurada numa janela, e especada a olhar para o _shinobi_. Tinha saudades de o ver assim, a dormir. Lembrava-se que, às vezes, ia dormir a casa dele ou vice-versa. Passavam as noites a conversar até tarde e depois adormeciam nos braços um do outro. Por vezes, Sasuke adormecia primeiro e, como Yumi não tinha sono, ficava a vê-lo dormir.

Ao ver que a saudade estava a tomar conta de si, Yumi abana a cabeça, voltando à realidade.

- Hei, estás bem? Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntou uma voz, preocupada. Yumi não a conhecia de lado nenhum.

Quando olhou para baixo, reparou que um rapaz com uns grandes olhos amarelos a observava, fazendo com que o seu coração batesse a mil à hora.

Subitamente, um vento levantou a bata de Yumi, fazendo com que as suas cuecas ficassem visíveis. O que é que poderia correr pior?

- N- Não, obrigada… - Diz Yumi, corada.

- Calma… - Diz o rapaz, pensativo. – Eu conheço-te…! Yumi, és tu?

- Hum… Sou… Mas não estou a ver de onde nos conhecemos…

- Sou eu, o Isao!

- Isao?! – Yumi arregala os olhos e sorri. – Há quanto tempo!

Isao era um dos seus amigos de infância. Lembrava-se de quando ele tinha ido passar férias na aldeia do seu clã, quando ainda tinham 7 anos. Desde aí, nunca mais se largaram. Era Isao que a protegia dos arruaceiros que se metiam com Yumi.

Ele estava tão diferente… Tinha cortado o cabelo e estava bastante mais alto. Como é que não se tinha lembrado daqueles olhos?

- O que é que estás a fazer aí em cima?

- Chiu!

Isao olhou Yumi, confuso.

- Esquece… Bem, vou voltar para dentro.

- Queres que eu te ajude?

- Como?

O rapaz estende os braços, aproximando-se da parede:

- Salta.

- Estás parvo?!

- O quê? Já vi as tuas cuecas…!

Yumi volta a corar, desviando o olhar, fazendo com que Isao soltasse uma gargalhada:

- Vá, salta…!

- Eu vou confiar em ti… Se tu me deixares cair, juro-te que…

- Eu não te vou deixar cair. – Cortou o rapaz, sorrindo.

E, devagar, Yumi soltou as mãos da saliência onde se estava a agarrar, caindo para trás e logo foi agarrada por Isao.

- Vês? – Isao sorri. – Não custou nada, pois não?

Yumi suspira, revirando os olhos.

- Pronto, está bem… Agora, pões-me no chão, por favor?

- Claro.

Yumi pousou os seus pés descalços na relva húmida. Não queria voltar a calçar aqueles chinelos foleiros, por isso, nem se deu ao trabalho de os procurar.

- Bem… o que estás a fazer no hospital? Estás bem? – Isao repara na ligadura que a _kunoichi_ tem no ombro, ficando preocupado. – Estás ferida…!

- Ah, isto…? – Yumi baixa o olhar. – Não é nada… Dei um jeito ao ombro porque caí de uma árvore…

Isao cruza os braços:

- Queres que eu acredite nisso?

- Hum… Sim?

- Yumi, eu sei que estás a mentir…! – jovem cruza os braços sobre o peito.

Yumi franze as sobrancelhas. Como é que ele sabia que ela estava a mentir.

- É fácil de ver. Normalmente, quando mentes ficas sempre com os lábios trémulos.

Yumi fica de queixo caído. Tinha-se esquecido completamente que Isao sabia praticamente tudo sobre ela. Por vezes, quando ficava a brincar com ele até mais tarde, tinha que mentir aos pais, inventando uma desculpa qualquer. Por mais estranho que fosse, nem os seus próprios pais sabiam que essa era a maneira de ver se ela estava a mentir ou não.

- Magoei-me… Numa luta… Com um amigo… - Yumi desvia o olhar.

- Amigo…? Amigos não magoam.

- Pois, mas tivemos um desentendimento. – Disse Yumi, tentando imobilizar os lábios.

Isao olhava-a, atento, e, felizmente, acabou por acreditar.

- Bem… Devias voltar para o hospital…

- Não… Não me apetece… Podemos ir dar uma volta pelos prados?

- Mas…

- Vá lá… Estou farta de estar aqui trancada…

Isao solta um suspiro:

- Pronto, está bem…

- Vamos já por aqui… Basta saltar a cerca. – Yumi olha para cima. – Vamos ver se a consigo transpor sem me magoar.

Yumi põe as mãos nas grades e abana-as, para ver se são seguras.

- Hum… Dá perfeitamente. – Yumi sorri e olha para trás. – Vens?

- Estás maluca? E se alguém nos vê? Devíamos ir por outro sítio…

- Por onde? Pela frente do hospital? Assim é que me descobriam logo. Agora, deixa de ser maricas e trepa isto comigo. – A _kunoichi_ começa a subir a grade, acompanhada por Isao. Este encontrava-se meio hesitante. – Vá lá Isao… Onde está o teu espírito aventureiro?

Estavam quase a chegar ao cimo da grade para virarem para o outro lado quando uma silhueta aparece numa das janelas do hospital.

- Ela está ali! – Gritou um médico. – Hei! Volte imediatamente aqui!

- Oh boa…! – Comenta Yumi, meio alarmada, meio aborrecida.

A jovem desceu a grade que dava ao outro lado o mais rápido que podia, enquanto que Isao apenas se limitou a saltar de lá de cima.

- Vamos, ajuda-me a fugir!

Isao pega-lhe no pulso levando-a pela floresta adentro. Ainda correram durante um bom bocado, parando depois ao pé de um riacho. Ambos estavam ofegantes e, quando olharam um para o outro, desataram a rir.

- Há quanto tempo é que não fugíamos…? – Perguntou Yumi.

- Há cerca de onze anos…

- É… Como o tempo passa… - Yumi olha para o céu estrelado.

Sentia-se revitalizada ao estar perto de Isao de novo. Já não o via desde os seus sete anos mas, finalmente, o destino fez com que ele se cruzasse com ela.

A rapariga sentou-se na relva molhada, debaixo de uma árvore de flor de cerejeira. Isao juntou-se a ela.

- Isao… - Yumi olha para ele. – O que fazes por aqui?

**OOO**

**E bem, outro capítulo. Este foi mais longo mas, como podem ver, fico um bocado sem rumo quando escrevo os capítulos demasiado grandes. Por exemplo, eu sei que este final foi meio... esquisito. Mas para a próxima tentarei fazer melhor ^^**

**Xoxo: Strawberrie-NaruSaku06**


	7. Verdade e Mentira

**Capítulo 7 - _Verdade e Mentira_**

Isao olha para a _kunoichi_:

- Eu? Estou apenas de passagem. Daqui a um mês vou para uma missão muito importante… Vou servir a minha aldeia… - O rapaz olha para o céu, expectante.

- Que queres dizer…? Há alguma guerra?

- Há… - Isao olha para o lado, hesitante.

- Não nos informaram de nada…! – Yumi olha para ele, alarmada. – Tenho que avisar a _Hokage-Sama_…!

Isao olha para ela, muito sério:

- Não faças isso.

- Mas porquê?

- É uma guerra interna.

- Mesmo assim…! Podem precisar de ajuda!

- Shhh! Não te esqueças que estão à tua procura. Fala mais baixo. – Isao olha-a nos olhos. – Vocês não nos podem ajudar agora, está bem? O Raikage foi muito claro ao dizer que esta missão não podia sair do lado de lá das fronteiras do Reino do Raio.

Yumi olhava para o _shinobi_, preocupada. As facetas de Isao tinham mudado completamente. Em vez de divertido e querido, estava agora frio e sério. Parecia ser coisa grave…

- Yumi… - Isao agarra nos ombros da jovem e olha-a nos olhos, com uma seriedade imensa. – Promete-me que esta conversa não sai daqui.

- Mas…

- Promete-me. – Cortou o rapaz.

A rapariga apenas olhava para ele, estupefacta. Não sabia o que dizer, por isso, apenas se limitou a assentir afirmativamente com a cabeça, ainda um pouco preocupada. Ao ver o sinal de Yumi, a expressão de Isao suavizou automaticamente.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre os dois jovens. Apenas se ouvia as folhas das árvores, sendo embaladas pelo vento.

A noite estava limpa, clara. O correr do riacho fazia-se ouvir de tempos a tempos e os dois jovens continuavam sem comunicar.

Yumi temia a guerra que se estava a desencadear na aldeia de Isao e, sobretudo, temia pela vida do amigo. Não queria perdê-lo. Ele era como uma réstia de memórias felizes de infância, visto que, quando era criança, Yumi não tivera das melhores infâncias…

- Isao…

O rapaz olha para a _kunoichi_.

- Tens mesmo que ir para essa missão…?

O jovem sorri levemente:

- Oh Yumi… - O shinobi põe o braço à volta dos ombros da rapariga. – Não te preocupes, eu fico bem…

- Duvido disso… - Yumi olha para ele. – Isao, se tu fores para a guerra, seja ela interna ou externa e, para além do mais, se escapares com vida, de certeza que virás ferido e… Eu não quero isso… Não te quero ver mal…Já estou farta de ver pessoas mal… Por favor, desiste da missão.

- Yumi… - Isao lança uma breve gargalhada. – Vai correr tudo bem. E depois da guerra, venho cá visitar-te e talvez passe cá as minhas férias. Vai ser divertido, não achas?

Isao estava a preparar-se para lhe dar um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando repara na _kunoichi_ e nos seus olhos, marejados de lágrimas.

Yumi não podia conter a tristeza que sentia. Sabia como era a guerra. Milhões de ninjas morreriam todos os dias e só os sortudos conseguiriam escapar às mãos da morte. Mas esta, traiçoeira, poderia apanhar os soldados no dia seguinte, e mesmo que não conseguisse, tentaria no dia a seguir, e no dia a seguir… Até conseguir apanhar as pobres almas daqueles que ainda sobreviviam.

- Yumi… Vai correr tudo bem… - Isao limpa-lhe a lágrima com o polegar.

- Quem me garante isso…? – As palavras da _kunoichi_ saíam entre soluços.

Isao sorri-lhe:

- Eu.

- Não sejas parvo… Tu não podes prever o destino… Tanto estás bem hoje, como amanhã podes estar às portas da morte.

- É para isso que serve a sorte… - Isao põe uma mão por dentro da sua camisola e tira de lá um fio com um mineral brilhante, em tons de lilás esbranquiçado.

A jovem arregala os olhos. Há onze anos atrás, tinha ido às grutas da sua aldeia, acompanhada por Isao, nas suas habituais aventuras e, quando andavam à procura de pedras pesadas para atirar ao rio, Isao encontrou esse mineral. No momento em que este o tirou da "rocha-mãe", deslocou também um pedregulho, o que fez com que houvesse uma derrocada nessa parte da gruta.

No entanto, Isao e Yumi tinham escapado com vida. Desde aí, Isao começou a gabar-se à aldeia inteira de como aquela pedra dava sorte.

Ao olhar para a pedra, Yumi sorri, embora entre lágrimas.

- Vais ver… - O rapaz abraça-a. – Vou correr com aqueles arruaceiros dali para fora e depois fico contigo, pode ser?

Uma última lágrima escorre pelo queixo de Yumi antes de sorrir, embora hesitante, e afirmar com a cabeça.

- Bem… Falemos de outras coisas… Como estão os teus pais? Não os vejo há imenso tempo…

A jovem olha para o chão, hesitante.

- Hum… Yumi, o que foi? Ainda é por causa desta coisa de eu ir…

- Não… - Cortou a _kunoichi_.

Isao olhava para ela, confuso:

- Então…? Estás a deixar-me preocupado…

Depois de respirar fundo, Yumi olha para ele:

- São… os meus pais…

- Os teus pais?

- Sim… Eles…

Isao olhava para ela, um pouco nervoso.

- Eles… morreram… os dois…

- C- Como?

- Eles… - Apenas um fio de voz saía da boca da rapariga. – Morreram…

- P- Porquê? – O rapaz estava lívido. – O que é que aconteceu?

- O meu clã foi assassinado… Por um monstro…

- Um monstro? Então quer dizer que foste a única… a sobreviver…?

- Exacto… - Yumi volta a respirar fundo.

- Como? Onde é que tu estavas? O monstro também te feriu?

- Não… Eu tinha fugido para aquele monte perto da aldeia porque o Kenichi me tinha voltado a chatear. Quando voltei… - A rapariga morde o lábio inferior, para conter as lágrimas. – Já era tarde demais…

Subitamente, Isao abraça Yumi com força:

- Desculpa Yumi… Eu não sabia…

- Não faz mal… - Yumi solta uma fungadela, soltando-se de abraço dele e levantando-se, olhando para a lua. – Ao menos sei que agora eles estão bem e em paz…

Ou era impressão sua ou a noite estava a ficar mais fresca.

- Hei, estás bem?

A rapariga, sem dar por isso, tremia de frio.

Isao levanta-se e aproxima-se dela, pousando a sua mão ao de leve na testa da _kunoichi_.

De facto, Yumi sentia-se meio tonta e estava cheia de arrepios de frio. Pior, já começava a sentir a dor forte no seu ombro, o que queria dizer que o efeito do analgésico estava a passar.

- Precisamos… De voltar.

- Tu não estás bem, pois não?

- Nem por isso… - Diz a rapariga, que se ia desequilibrando para o lado.

- Vá… Vamos. – Isao dá-lhe a mão. – É melhor voltares, apesar de depois teres que levar um sermão.

Yumi solta uma gargalhada fraca:

- Sinceramente, não quero saber…

E a jovem não queria mesmo. Apesar de Isao lhe ter garantido que iria voltar a Konoha, ela não tinha tanta certeza disso…


End file.
